facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Smith
David Smith, formally known as David Louie Smith, served in both the Confederate States' Space Corps and the Stonewall Space Force. In both, he served as a high ranking admiral, however he was killed in the opening salvos of the Second Confederate War onboard his flagship, the Venator II-class Star Destroyer Stonewall III. Early Life Smith was born in Richmond, Virginia in 36 BNE. Both of his parents were blue collar workers in an automotive plant in the city. In 18 BNE, Smith enlisted in the Confederate States Space Corps Academy after graduating from high school. Confederate Military Career Upon his graduation from the Academy in 16 BNE, Smith was placed onboard the Davis-class Corvette Miracle as an ensign. Over the course of ten yeras, Smith advanced quickly through the ranks of the CSSC, eventually becoming captain of a Confederate-class Corvette, known as Saber. He served as captain onboard the Saber until 1 NE where he was promoted to Fleet Admiral and given the Venator I-class Star Destroyer Hope as his command. He was in command of the Expeditionary Fleet, which was primarily tasked with defending the Stonewall System. Smith was present at the opening salvos of the First Confederate War above Mars where Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth, who was Supreme Commander of the Space Corps, defected along with nearly half of the Confederate States Space Corps. During the battle that ensued between loyal Confederate Forces and Stanforth's followers, the Hope was severely damaged and was nearly inoperable. When Stanforth and the other rebels arrived in the Stonewall System, Smith's Hope was placed in the ship yards for extensive repairs. First Confederate War and S.I.R. Service Smith was commissioned as First Admiral in the newly formed Stonewall Space Force in 4 NE, making him Stanforth's second in command of the government and military. He was presented with one of the new Venator II-class Star Destroyers, christened as Stonewall III. Smith and his Stonewall III particpated in the Killik War, mainly the final battle known as Operation Hammerdown. After that battle, Smith particpated in the Battle of Stonewall in the First Confederate War. On the conclusion of the First Confederate War, Stonewall III was used for the Peace Talks that took place there. There, Smith's flagship suffered heavy and substantial damage from the remnants of the Aztec Sith. Once Smith's ship was repaired, between 4 NE and 9 NE, he was primarily in charge of patrols around the Stonewall System and sending task forces to member worlds, like the Hassarkian Consortium, to defend them. In 9 NE, with the announcement of the existence of the New Sith controlled Confederate-American Empire, Smith was one of Stanforth's only admirals who supported sending special operations into the nation to cause havoc. With the invasion of the Allied States of America and its subsequent conquer by the Confederate-American Empire, the Second Confederate War had begun. Throughout the course of the war, Smith, along with Commander in Chief and Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth, favored wiping the Confederate Jedi Order out in order to draw more power to themselves. Often times, Smith and Stanforth would clash with both Admirals William Bedford Forrest and Herbert Parker. Death When war fully broke out in 10 NE, nearly a year after the beginning of the Second Confederate War, Smith was in charge of the Stonewall System's defense. Smith's flagship, Stonewall III, was the command ship of the system and when the Confederate-American Empire's Armada arrived in system, his ship was targeted. Smith's ship took several direct hits, eventually shorting out the shields on the bridge. Smith was on the bridge when an unnamed Armageddon-class Super Star Destroyer blasted the bridge to pieces, killing him and the rest of the crew on the bridge. The ship was eventually destroyed, and Smith's body recovered. Legacy After Smith's death, with the discovery of his and Stanforth's files to turn the Stonewall Republic into an empire, many were opposed to having the miltiary be in charge of the government. Smith's legacy was not a positive one, however it inspired many more checks and balances on the new Stonewall Federation government formed after the Second Confederate War. Category:Stonewall Federation